


Love Bites and Bloody Kisses

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Eventual Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loneliness, M/M, OOC behavior, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: Ruki stepped in closer to the taller man and gave him a slight pout. He held his arm up so Reita could see the burn on his arm before taking the man’s arm. He allowed his fangs to extend before sinking them into the taller man’s wrist. He flinched slightly at the sharp, surprised intake of breath from the man just waiting to be pushed away. When he wasn’t pushed away, he relaxed slightly and allowed himself to swallow the blood flowing into his mouth.He lost himself for a brief moment as his senses were flooded so suddenly. He had expected it to be the same as when he drank from a glass with Aoi. His mentor was kind enough to warm his ‘meals’ for him to try and replicate the real experience just a bit, but the warmth of fresh blood pouring into him from a live host was nearly intoxicating. The taste was absolute exquisite for lack of any better words popping into his head in that moment. He forced himself to pull away before he could drink too deeply from this man and risk harming him.---Or the one that is mostly just fanservice to fill my need for vampire content. There is no real plot to this one.Tags to be added/changed as the story progresses.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rurukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurukki/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised to have this story out for Halloween and now it's March. And it's also going to be chaptered apparently. There is no plot to this, so we will see how long it goes on for. Who knows at this point?
> 
> I still suck at naming things. I just refer to it as the vampire au. If anyone has a better title, free to suggest one. This one will do for now.

Ruki slipped into his apartment as the first rays of morning light started pouring through the windows of the complex he lived in. He double checked the curtains were pulled tightly shut before he kicked off his shoes and stumbled onto his sofa. The night had been yet another failed attempt to find a suitable host to feed on consistently. His closest, and perhaps only, friend continued insisting he needed to just hunt random prey rather than trying to find a stable source of blood before he starves to death, but the thought of feeding from an unwilling subject didn’t sit well with him. It sickened him a bit how easily his friend and mentor was able to just attack people to feed whenever he felt the urge.

He could feel the thirst gnawing away at him slowly. It hurt like nothing he could remember feeling before in his human life. Even still, he refused to attack an innocent person. He sat, wracking his brain for any other options he might have beyond looking up blood banks and trying to get his hands on food that way. The strangest memory popped into his head then from a few nights prior when he met up with his friend at a bar.

_“Dude, you need to check out this app I found!” Aoi was obnoxiously excited as he slipped into the seat next to him. “Now, I know you are an innocent little bean who probably hasn’t gotten his dick wet before but hear me out. I found a dating app for kinky bitches, right? One of the tags on it is blood fetishes. Some of these freaks really get off on being sucked on, if you know what I mean.”_

_“That’s disgusting, man,” Ruki looked repulsed as his friend shoved his phone in his face to show him. “I am not interested in your creepy porn addictions. Or in dating.”_

_“No, I mean you can probably find yourself some candidates to feed on who are really into it,” Aoi just laughed at him and kept trying to show the smaller vampire his phone. “You’re the weird one here who doesn’t want to eat.”_

Ruki let out an annoyed sound and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. Aoi had a point, after all. He could blame it all on the thirst later if this becomes too weird for him to handle. He downloaded the app his friend had mentioned and braced himself for whatever freaky shit he was about to subject himself to. Very quickly, he realized he didn’t even know what half the available tags were and was pretty positive he didn’t want to know either. He set up his profile, tagging himself only with the blood one and left it as that. He briefly debated on whether or not it would be a good idea to put in the bio that he was a vampire but decided against it as most people he encountered were instantly turned off by him once they found out what he was.

It felt kind of dirty to him, but he ended up blindly swiping to match with almost every person that popped up for him. He was becoming increasingly more desperate to feed with each night that passed without blood, so he tried not to think about it too hard. Instead, he proceeded to block anyone who opened their interactions with inappropriate images of their bodies. He was already not looking forward to having to meet any of these people, but he needed to feed desperately. He kept swiping matches and looking at potential candidates until sleep overtook him. It wasn’t that he really needed sleep to function like mortals did. For him, it was more a momentary escape from the thirst so he could regain a shred of energy back.

* * *

He woke in the late afternoon to his phone buzzing in his hand. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before checking the messages. He had a couple from Aoi inquiring if he had fed the night before and offering him a drink from his supply to tide him over. He texted back to accept the offer, agreeing to head over to his place when the sun went down. Then he turned his attention to the notifications from the app he installed earlier. He took a moment to brace himself for more inappropriate offers before opening it to check.

Sure enough, most of the messages he had waiting for him were the same as before he fell asleep. Nothing more than horny bastards looking for a quick and exciting fuck. He skipped out on those for now, definitely not wanting to resort to such things if he didn’t have to. As he scrolled, one message in particular caught his eye. It was a little bit different from the others in his inbox, so he tapped on it to read it. The man who sent it was strikingly gorgeous with bleached blonde hair and so many muscles Ruki was practically drooling for reasons other than a potential feed. He ignored the long list of tags on his account, focused only on the one in common that he needed.

**_Muscledaddy81_ ** _13:28_

_Vampi0201 with only the blood fetish tag? Not that original. You some kind of edgy teen or what? Little boys don’t belong on this app, kid. Go to bed._

Ruki wasted no time responding to the message when he saw it.

**_Vampi0201_ ** _17:01_

_The point of it is to display exactly what you are looking for, no? All I want is blood. Nothing more._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _17:03_

_Oh, so you are alive. I was beginning to feel ignored. You realize only listing one extreme kink could get you into some troublesome situations, no? And you didn’t even specify if you are looking for a top or a bottom. Not enough information to really attract someone for more than five minutes._

**_Vampi0201_ ** _17:04_

_Yet here you are 4 hours later. Seems to have worked to me._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _17:06_

_Touché. Perhaps we should meet up for lunch sometime and talk this out, hm? Make sure we are both on the same page and make it clearer what we both want from each other._

**_Vampi0201_ ** _17:09_

_Dinner. I am allergic to the sun. It’s hard for me to get out during the day._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _17:10_

_You are leaning really hard into the vampire gimmick, huh? It’s kinda cringy, man._

**_Vampi0201_ ** _17:11_

_Take it or leave it._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _17:14_

_Okay, fine. I’ll take it. You’re intriguing and not gonna lie, kinda cute too._

They exchange a few more messages back and forth to set a time and meet up location before Ruki sits down his phone again. He sighs softly and stands to go wash up and change to meet with Aoi tonight. He felt a little excited to see where it goes with this muscle man but tried to remind himself that he was only doing this because he really needed the blood.

* * *

Ruki arrived at Aoi’s house a little after the sun went down. The fancy house the older man lived in still creeped him out a bit, but it was almost like a second home to him by this point. Somewhere safe he could come to when he needed his mentor’s aid or just a friend to lean on. The tall, raven haired man opened the door for him before he even had to knock and ushered him inside.

“Come along, you must be parched by now. Let me take care of you, dummy,” Aoi spoke quietly, like he was making an attempt at scolding him, but his concern for the younger was evident in his eyes. “You really need to start feeding regularly, Rooks. I don’t want you starving to death on me after all the effort I put into keeping you alive.”

“Yeah, I know, you tell me so every time this happens,” Ruki slipped off his shoes before following Aoi to his unnecessarily extravagant kitchen.

“What are we in the mood for?” the taller of the two called over his shoulder as he opened his fridge. “I have some upper class blood still, if you want something a bit fancier tonight. Otherwise, I have some exotic dancer for a spicier tang or a little bit of musician if you’re in a boring mood.”

“You know I hate it when you tell me where you got this from, Aoi,” Ruki deadpanned as he sat down on one of the barstools.

Aoi gave him a disapproving look before pulling out what could have passed for a bottle of wine from his fridge and pouring two glasses of it. “You’re no fun, darling. It’s much more personal and intimate to know. Warm as usual?”

The man doesn’t even wait for an answer before popping the glass he poured for Ruki into his microwave to heat it slightly for him. After a few seconds, he takes it out and hands it to him. “Cheers to another night alive. Have you considered what we talked about before?”

Ruki takes a long sip of the offered glass and sighs a bit as the blood hits his tongue. He feels better almost instantly and ends up downing the whole thing in one go. “Unfortunately, I have. I downloaded it this morning. I have seen way more dicks than I ever wanted to, thanks.”

Aoi throws his head back and laughs at that. “Oh, it’s delightful isn’t it? Any luck finding someone suitable to your overly high standards?”

“Oi, what’s wrong with wanting real companionship?” the blonde looked almost offended as he spoke. “Unlike you, I actually really miss having real connections with people.”

“You are too romantic for your own good, Rooks,” Aoi’s expression darkened a bit. “You will just get broken that way. Ah, but I suppose you are still too young to understand that, aren’t you? Do as you wish. I will be here for you when you learn the hard way why you shouldn’t get attached to anyone mortal.”

It struck Ruki that he didn’t actually know how old his friend really was or how long he had been living as a vampire. For all he knew, Aoi’s entire family and everyone he ever loved could be long dead. “Sorry, I hadn’t thought of the whole scope of this immortality thing.”

“It’s fine. It mostly comes with age, I think,” Aoi watched the blood in his glass swirl as he moved it in his hand. “I can still remember when I was first turned. I thought much the same way you do now. But there comes a point when you start having to watch your loved ones slip away into the eternal slumber without you and it becomes clear that it’s time to grow up.”

“Right,” Ruki felt a little ashamed of himself for speaking so carelessly and not thinking about his friend’s feelings at all. Aoi was so well adjusted to the current time period that the younger man often forgot he is much older than he seems. “I apologize. I didn’t think about it.”

Aoi just smiled at him and returned to his usually cheery self. “Aw, don’t worry about it too much. I am used to it by this point. I have been around for a long time, you know. Anyways, you didn’t answer my question. Have you found someone?”

The blonde groans a bit, having hoped their change to a more serious topic would distract his friend from that stupid app. “Dunno yet. I am meeting with someone this weekend. We will have to see where it goes.”

“Is she hot?” Aoi asked. He had a wicked smirk on his face indicative of his teasing nature.

Ruki felt like he would be blushing right about now if he were capable of it anymore. “Oh, um… yeah _he_ is rather attractive, I suppose.”

“Ah, I see,” Aoi leaned himself on his elbows, his smirk widening as he looked Ruki in the eyes. “I didn’t take you for that kinda guy. Interesting.”

“Yes, well thank you for the blood, I will be taking my leave now,” Ruki bowed as he stood up to leave.

He could hear Aoi laughing behind him. “Don’t be a stranger, Rooks. You know I just adore your company.”

Ruki flipped Aoi off as he walked himself back to the door, but he couldn’t help the soft smile gracing his lips. He did quiet enjoy the man’s company as well, even if he could be a bit insufferable at times.

* * *

The weekend came around much faster than Ruki would have liked. He found himself back at Aoi’s place just as the sun was setting after a rather dangerous adventure out into the world with the big death ball still in the sky to get to him. The elder vampire had scolded him for not waiting for sunset to pass before traveling, and even more so when he refused his offer for more blood to tide him over. The thought of meeting up with his ‘date’ while hungry being hazardous to the poor guy hadn’t really occurred to him.

Aoi was laid out across his bed, wine glass in hand, as he watched Ruki go through his closet to find something appropriate to wear for his date. The man was being entirely unhelpful with his criticisms of every single outfit the flustered younger pieced together. The bastard seemed to be enjoying watching his friend struggle. After what felt like an hour trying to make himself presentable, Ruki finally gave up and turned to face the vampire lounging on the bed so casually.

“Are you going to actually help me here, or not? I am running out of time before I need to meet him,” Ruki had his hands on his hips and a failed attempt at a harsh glare on his face.

Aoi flashed him a smile as he crawled off the bed and walked over to him. “Why didn’t you just say so? I have been waiting for an actually invitation to dress you, my dear.”

Ruki did his best not to groan in annoyance as his friend messed up his hair while sitting his drink aside. He crossed his arms with a huff and watched Aoi pick out an outfit for him and presented it to him. It consisted of a simple pair of black jeans and a fitted shirt that would hug his body way too much for his taste.

“Here,” Aoi said. “Nice and casual for a bar meet up, but just tight enough to show off the goods and let him know you are interested, yeah?”

Ruki wasn’t so sure about that, but he agreed with the self-proclaimed expert here and changed into it anyways. The pants were a bit too long in the legs for him since Aoi was quiet a bit taller than him, but it hardly seemed to matter when he slipped his heeled boots on. He gave Aoi a pointed look and waited to be assessed by the man.

“Good enough to eat, if I do say so myself,” Aoi grinned at him. “Now, get out of my face and go feed. You are looking far too pale to be able to tell me you have eaten since your last visit. Off you go!”

Ruki had no room to argue with the man when Aoi began gently pushing him out his front door. Aoi’s shouts demanding he get all the juicy details later where the last thing he heard before it was slammed in his face. He shook his head with a heavy sigh before turning and walking off in the direction of the bar he had agreed to meet this muscle man in.

* * *

Right as he was arriving, he received a notification from the app he met his date on. He glanced at it to see the man was informing him he had arrived and would be waiting for him at a table in the back corner of the establishment. Ruki took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The bar was dimly lit and filled with patrons sitting at the bar and tables scattered around the room. The air was thick with the smell of alcohol and tobacco smoke, but it didn’t seem overwhelming to Ruki as he looked around. He spotted the blonde hair he recognized from the few pictures he had seen of the man he was meeting up with and decided to head over to join him. No point in dragging this out any longer than it needed to be.

The man looked up at him as he approached and seemed to eye him up and down for a moment before motioning his hand for Ruki to join him at the table. “I will admit, I am a little surprised you actually look similar to your pictures.”

Ruki nodded and sat down a little awkwardly. Up close, he was able to see that this man looked even better in person than his pictures. He cleared his throat and said the first thing to pop in his head. “Uh, I could say the same to you, I guess.”

“Look, man,” the other blonde shifted slightly in his seat to look at him. “I am not going to bite you or anything. I mean, not unless you’re into that. Then I might have to reconsider.”

“I bite,” Ruki muttered slightly under his breath before he could stop himself.

The man across from him startled him slightly by letting out a small laugh. “Right, how could I forget your whole vampire act? You do look like you could pass as one, I suppose. You’re definitely pale enough.”

Ruki sat up slightly. “Oh, shouldn’t we, I don’t know, actually introduce ourselves? I didn’t catch your name when we talked on the app.”

“You can call me Reita,” the other man bowed his head a bit. “Sorry, I was really distracted by how tacky your whole set up was.”

“I go by Ruki,” he introduced himself. “To be honest, my friend suggested the app to me, and it was kind of a last ditch attempt thing for me to actually download it. I was embarrassed, okay? I don’t do this kind of thing!”

“So you settled for dipping your toes into things by trusting random strangers with an extreme form of play instead of taking it slow and maybe getting comfortable first?” Reita raised an eyebrow at him.

The smaller blonde stumbled over himself a little in his attempt at responding properly. “No, it’s nothing like that! I am seriously just looking for blood.”

Reita leaned forward, a little closer to Ruki. “So, you are looking for someone to play vampire with you and let you drink from them, I take it? This is definitely the strangest meeting I have had so far.”

Ruki pursed his lips and gave Reita the most serious look he could muster. “Have you ever met a real vampire before?”

“Nope,” Reita just shrugged and sat back in his seat again. “Rumors of them causing problems all across the country are everywhere, though. Lustful beings using sex to lure in unsuspecting prey and sucking them dry.”

The smaller man heaved a soft sigh and looked down at his hands. “Well, clearly not all of us are like that. I have never fed from a person before. I don’t like the thought of tricking people or hurting anyone just to survive. It’s disgusting and just wrong.”

There was a long silence as the other man looked him over, seemingly trying to decide if he was being serious or not. Finally, he breaks the silence. “Prove it to me.”

Ruki’s head shot up to gaze at his date in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“Prove to me you are actually a vampire,” Reita had his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. “If you expect me to believe you, I am going to need proof.”

“I would prefer not to give myself away with so many people around,” the smaller man timidly wringed his hands together. “People tend to run screaming when I show my fangs and I don’t like scaring anyone.”

“Then we take this outside and you can show me,” Reita shot him a smirk, still thinking this was all a joke. “A shrimp guy like you? I could easily take in a fight if you tried to attack me or something.”

Ruki puffed at his cheeks at the insult but nodded his head. “I am rather weak right now anyways, so I cannot argue that. Lead the way, I guess.”

Reita stood from his seat and held out his hand to Ruki. He furrowed his brows slightly as the smaller man actually took it and stared for a moment before shaking his head and leading him out of the bar. “You have the cold body temperature down. Can I be nosy and ask about the burn on your arm?”

The vampire looked down at his arm, not having realized he was even burned. “Oh, I told you already I was allergic to the sun. I left my house to go see a friend before this, right at sunset. I am still trying to get the hang of how long I need to wait before going outside in the evening.”

A small chuckle answered him. “I should have expected that kind of answer, really mister vampire obsession.”

The come to a stop in the darkened alleyway where no one would see them, and the taller blond leaned against the wall. He looked at his companion expectantly. Ruki stood quietly for a moment before an idea occurred to him.

“May I have your permission to feed off you?” he asked in a shy voice, refusing to make eye contact.

“Fuck it,” Reita shrugged his jacket off and draped it over one shoulder. “Go ahead. Get your little act over with.”

Ruki stepped in closer to the taller man and gave him a slight pout. He held his arm up so Reita could see the burn on his arm before taking the man’s arm. He allowed his fangs to extend before sinking them into the taller man’s wrist. He flinched slightly at the sharp, surprised intake of breath from the man just waiting to be pushed away. When he wasn’t pushed away, he relaxed slightly and allowed himself to swallow the blood flowing into his mouth.

He lost himself for a brief moment as his senses were flooded so suddenly. He had expected it to be the same as when he drank from a glass with Aoi. His mentor was kind enough to warm his ‘meals’ for him to try and replicate the real experience just a bit, but the warmth of fresh blood pouring into him from a live host was nearly intoxicating. The taste was absolute exquisite for lack of any better words popping into his head in that moment. He forced himself to pull away before he could drink too deeply from this man and risk harming him.

After a moment of timid silence he looked up to the man who had acted as his host. Reita was staring at him, almost like he was entranced. His eyes kept moving from Ruki’s blood covered mouth to his arm where his burn had healed right before his eyes as he drank from him to the weakly bleeding wound on his own wrist. He was absolutely stunned by what he was seeing.

“Wow,” was the first thing out of his mouth as he continued staring at the vampire. “You were actually serious. That’s insane!”

Ruki licked his lips before carefully trying to wipe the blood from his face. “I… it is isn’t it? Thank you for… this?”

Reita’s hand moved to cup Ruki’s face as he stared at him. “You’re welcome. I think? You look less pale now. Do you need more blood or something?”

Ruki shook his head. “I took enough to survive a few more days. I will be okay.”

Reita chewed on his lip for a moment and nodded like he had come to some kind of an agreement in his head. “Alright, then in a few days we can meet again, and you can drink more, right? Is this how this works?”

“I’m not sure,” Ruki adverted his eyes and shrugged. He could feel himself becoming flustered again. “I suppose that’s how a host agreement works? I haven’t done this before. Like I said, I have never fed from a person before.”

“You said you don’t want to drink from an unwilling person,” Reita moved a bit to catch Ruki’s eye. “I would be willing to let you feed. I am intrigued by you, Mr. Bitey.”

Ruki huffed a small sigh. “Can you stop it with the weird nicknames?”

“Fangs, then?” Reita now looked like he was doing his level best not to laugh.

Ruki held his head high and looked at Reita seriously. “I don’t think you are a suitable host for me. You are too rude!”

“Whatever you say,” Reita grinned at him. “But I am willing if you want to work out a schedule or something. I have so many questions I could think of to ask a real vampire.”

“I’ll think about it, then,” the shorter tried not to start smiling back at the man.

Reita laughed and slipped his jacket back on. “I will just have to keep pestering you on the app until you come get some of me then.”

Ruki rolled his head and gave up on not returning the man’s smile. “If you insist then, Reita. Thank you for being my host.”

“Thank you for looking hot drinking my blood,” Reita laughed as the smaller man shoved him a bit playfully. Ruki quietly wondered to himself what he was getting himself into here. A steady food supply seemed way too good to be true. He thought back to his earlier conversation with Aoi and decided he would just settle for letting himself enjoy it while it lasted and mourn it when it’s over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am aware of Japan's recent ban on smoking in bars, but let's just say this was before that went into place if anyone is bothered that I mentioned smoking in a bar, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Ruki’s phone buzzing repeatedly drew his attention from the drawing he had been working on for the past few hours. He heaved a heavy sigh and sat down the tablet pen in his hand so he could check who was trying so hard to get his attention so early in the morning. His mood instantly lightened just a little when he saw the notifications were coming from the dating app he had started using the week before, more specifically from Reita’s chat.

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _04:53_

_You still up, Bats?_

_Hellooooo?_

_Come on, Rooks. I woke up way before my alarm and can’t get back to sleep._

_Are you hungry? Have you been feeding since we last met up?_

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:01_

_I rarely sleep, Rei. What have I said about the vampire names? Vampires don’t actually morph into bats, btw._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:01_

_He lives! You gonna answer my questions?_

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:02_

_I haven’t fed since then. I will be fine. I’m okay._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:03_

_How often do you need to feed? We can meet up after dark if you need me. For anything at all. I have more services I can offer besides my blood._

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:05_

_I am fine. I have gone longer without feeding than this. Besides, my friend invites me to his place on occasion to drink from his supply to tide me over._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:05_

_You just gonna blatantly ignore me hitting on you? Come on. Let’s meet up when I get off work._

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:06_

_I am not going to sleep with you, Rei. I told you I wasn’t on this app looking for that. I don’t even know what all your tags mean, dude._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:06_

_It doesn’t have to be for sex, though that would be really nice. You need to feed, and I am bored._

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:06_

_No._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:06_

_Please?_

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:08_

_Don’t you have any friends you can go hang out with?_

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:08_

_Besides you? Just one, but he is kinda a huge fucking nerd._

_No, seriously. We grew up together. He is obnoxiously obsessed with vampires._

_I swear he is the reason I cringed so hard at your whole gimmick._

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:11_

_Sounds like a fun guy. You should introduce us._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:12_

_It would involve you meeting up with me._

_How about I keep spamming you with messages all day while I am at work until you agree to meet me?_

_I won’t stop._

_You will have to block me or agree to come see me!_

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:16_

_Wow, you are annoying._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:16_

_How about selfies, then?_

_Wanna see my work uniform?_

_It’s pretty hot._

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:17_

_Sure?_

The next message he received from Reita was in fact a selfie of the blonde. He was stood in front of his mirror wearing a pair of black gym shorts and a shirt with the logo of the gym he worked at. The smug bastard was flexing his arms to give Ruki a good look at his muscles, nearly making Ruki start drooling. He took a few moments to compose himself before responding to the messages.

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:18_

_Well, okay maybe uniform is a strong word._

_I just have to wear the shirts or jackets with the logo. I can wear whatever other work out clothes I feel like._

_Like what you see?_

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:22_

_Show off. Put your muscles away. I am not interested._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:22_

_Sure you aren’t._

_So, you gonna meet up with me tonight or not?_

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:24_

_Sure. I don’t have anything better planned._

_Send me the address you want me to meet you at and I will come when the sun goes down._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:24_

_Will do!_

_You can feed before we do anything else if you need to._

_I did some research to make sure I am prepared and won’t pass out on you._

_Meaning I asked my friend and he went on a 3 hour rant with all the vampire knowledge he had and called me a liar for claiming I met a real vampire._

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:30_

_You could have just asked me._

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _05:30_

_Yeah, well didn’t think to. I need to start heading to work now. I will send you more pictures during my shift._

_Work out selfies. So you can see more of my muscles._

**_Vampi0201_ ** _05:31_

_Get out._

Ruki found himself smiling at the thought of meeting up with Reita that night. He did his best to convince himself it was only the excitement at getting to feed from him. He wasn’t attracted to this man in any compacity. Most definitely not. He just had tasty blood and nothing more. The man groaned to himself and returned to his tablet to continue working on his drawing. He would do his best to ignore any selfies Reita sent him throughout the day.

* * *

As soon as the sky became dark, Ruki was stepping outside and locking up his apartment. He had most definitely failed to ignore the twelve pictures Reita had sent him during his work shift of himself sweaty and flexing his muscles for the camera, but he kept telling himself it was just because he could see his veins bulging as he flexed, and he was just hungrier than he had thought he was. He checked the message with the address once more as he walked out of his building to make sure he headed in the right direction to meet his new friend.

He let out a sigh of annoyance when he arrived to find the address was that of a rather nice looking apartment complex not to far from his own. He sent the man a text that he had arrived and was responded to with the building’s security code and a room number.

**_MuscleDaddy81_ ** _19:28_

_My door is unlocked. See you soon!_

Ruki rolled his eyes and entered the code to let himself into the building. He took his time walking up the stairs to the correct floor to make sure Reita didn’t get any ideas about him being overly eager to see him or anything of the sort. Upon arriving at the correct door, he knocked rather than just waltzing in. The taller blonde had a wide grin on his face when he opened the door.

“Sorry, man,” he sounded like he was trying not to laugh. “I forgot about the whole thing with vampires needing to be invited to enter someone’s home. You may enter.”

Ruki rolled his eyes as he stepped inside and removed his shoes. “That is also a myth. I would have figured your friend would have told you that in his three hour rant.”

Reita snorted a small laugh while walking passed him into the living room. “Oh, I tuned him out for most of it. I don’t think he has ever met a real vampire before. I can’t exactly speak for how accurate his knowledge is. Speaking of him, though, I invited him to join us tonight as well. He will be here after his work shift ends if you don’t mind.”

The vampire shrugged his shoulders and moved to join Reita on the couch. He was so busy looking around that he didn’t notice when Reita pulled his shirt off and moved a bit closer to him until he tapped his arm to regain his attention. Ruki could swear his mouth went dry as his eyes roamed along the man’s hard abs and muscular chest. He felt himself getting flustered when his eyes finally met Reita’s and saw the smug look on his face.

“Dinner is served, yeah?” The body builder tipped his head to one side. “Eat up, beautiful. You look hungry.”

Ruki extended his fangs as he scooted closer to his host. He gently rested his hand on the other man’s bicep and leaned towards him. “You sure this is okay?”

Reita threaded his fingers through the back of Ruki’s hair and pulled him closer to his neck. “Just drink. I will stop you if it’s too much. Promise.”

After taking a deep breath, Ruki sank his fangs into Reita’s shoulder close to his neck, but far enough he could hide the mark left behind under his shirt if he wanted to. The hand in his hair tightened a bit and Reita’s breath stuttered slightly at the sting of being bitten, but the vampire hardly noticed with the blood flowing into his mouth bringing along the intoxicating feeling he had before when drinking from this man. He sucked at the wound, savoring the flavor and the adrenaline washing over him as he fed. Much too soon, he felt the fingers in his hair tugging him away from his feast and he went willingly. What he hadn’t been expecting was the larger man crashing their lips together in a heated kiss immediately after he let go of him.

Ruki was too far gone from the high of feeding to think properly about what was happening. His hands came up to cup Reita’s face and he returned the kiss. When the other man’s tongue glided along his lips and a throaty moan came from his host he didn’t even hesitate opening his mouth to him and letting the appendage explore as much as the other man desired. His body moved seemingly on its own to climb onto the other blonde’s lap and press in close together while they made out on the sofa.

Neither of them noticed the sound of the door to the apartment opening or soft footsteps approaching the living room until a loud crash and surprised gasp came from the doorway. Ruki instantly pulled away from the kiss and turned his head to look in the direction of the sound. He ignored the groan of protest from the man beneath him in favor of taking in the embarrassed man knelt down picking up the bags he had dropped.

“Sorry! I really should have knocked! I am so sorry!” The man was stammering and avoiding looking at them.

Reita groaned again when Ruki pulled away from his lap to sit awkwardly beside him instead. “Damn it, Uruha! I wasn’t expecting you so early.”

Uruha, as he seemed to be called, just blushed harder and stood back up. He held his bags to his chest and pointedly stared down at his feet. “I texted you. My boss said I could leave early, so I stopped to grab some things for dinner and came over early. I am so sorry to interrupt! I didn’t realize the friend you invited me to meet was that kind of friend. Oh God, I am so sorry!”

Ruki made his best attempt at being subtly about wiping the blood from his face. Not that it really mattered with Uruha refusing to look up from his apparently very interesting socks. “Oh, we aren’t… This was definitely not what it looked like.”

Reita huffed a bit and put his shirt back on. He stood up and walked over to his friend to take the bags from him. “Well, it could have been if we weren’t interrupted. Come on and help me put this away and I will introduce you both.”

The tall brunet nodded and followed his friend to the kitchen. He finally looked up as they left the room and made a small choked sound. “Is that blood on your face? Are you okay?”

Reita laughed softly. “I needed to feed my guest. It’s no big deal.”

“Wait, he’s _actually_ a vampire?” Uruha practically yelled in his excitement. “I thought you were fucking with me! Oh, I have to meet him! That’s so cool!”

“Can you chill for about five hours or something?” Reita sounded annoyed. Ruki had to physically stop himself from laughing. “You’re going to embarrass me and then he will never want to talk to me again.”

“Did he bite you? Can I see?” Uruha didn’t seem to care about Reita’s words at all. “Did it hurt? Do you think he would bite me too?”

Ruki let out a soft chuckle as he sat on the couch and listened to the two in the kitchen. Uruha kept rapid firing questions at Reita while the blonde ignored him as best as he could. When they returned to the living room, Reita was visibly annoyed and Uruha was practically bouncing in his excitement.

Reita cleared his throat and gestured between them. “Uruha, this is Ruki. Ruki, Uruha. Now you have met each other.”

Uruha moved to sit next to Ruki and shake his hand. “It is really nice to meet you! Wow, you really do feel cold to the touch! Can I feel your heartbeat?”

“Um,” Ruki looked to Reita. He was already becoming a little embarrassed himself. “I don’t have one, but I guess you can try? You won’t find anything.”

Uruha pressed his hand to Ruki’s chest with a dopey grin on his face. He moved it around a few times to try and find a heartbeat. “This is so cool! Can I see your fangs? I can show you mine too! I got implants and they look so cool! See?”

Ruki just kind of smiled and nodded when Uruha showed him his teeth. He was telling the truth about his fang implants and the vampire had to admit they did look kinda neat on the guy. He sighed softly and extended his fangs to return the favor.

“Oh! They extend and retract? So cool!” Uruha dragged out the last word way too long. His expression was one of pure wonder like he was meeting a celebrity he had admired for a long time. “I can’t believe I am meeting a real vampire! This is literally the best day of my life! Can you bite me?”

Ruki looked to Reita for help but the man just shook his head at him and slipped into what he assumed was the bathroom so he could wash the blood from his face. The vampire felt slightly nervous being left alone with Uruha, but he did his best to smile at him. “No. I just fed. I don’t want to overdo it. My mentor told me once that drinking too much blood at once could make me go insane. I don’t know how true that is and I would rather not test it.”

He felt a little bad when the brunet’s face fell in disappointment. “Oh, I haven’t heard about that before. Well, maybe some other time? Oh! If you don’t mind me asking, how did you become a vampire?”

Ruki shifted, a little uncomfortable at the subject being brought up. “I would rather not talk about it. It isn’t exactly a fond memory for me. In fact, I think it is one of the worst I have.”

Uruha nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that possibility. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable asking. I am just really excited to meet you.”

Reita came back into the room and sat down on Ruki’s other side. He gave his friend a pointed look as he wrapped his arm around Ruki’s waist to pull him a little closer to his side away from the excited brunet. “Uruha, we talked about you getting overly excited about this. Rooks, I promise he isn’t always this hyper and talkative. Normally, he is really shy and hardly speaks to strangers. He just _really_ likes vampires.”

Uruha pursed his lips and nodded. “Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. I can be cool. Can I ask another question?”

Ruki sighed softly. He was quickly becoming exhausted from this man’s energy. “Go ahead. I will warn you, however, I am still considered a fledgling vampire. I am not nearly as knowledgeable as my mentor is. I have only been a vampire for a few months now.”

“That’s fair,” Uruha smiled a little. “So is it true that vampires don’t have reflections?”

Ruki tilted his head a bit at that. “No. Well, sort of. Most modern mirrors are made with an aluminum backing instead of silver. The lack of reflection that fueled the myth is just that vampires can’t be reflected by silver because it is pure. So I can see my reflection so long as the mirror isn’t made with silver. I had asked my mentor about that one when I was first turned because I could see my reflection. Apparently he was turned during the time mirrors were still made of silver and had forgotten what he even looked like before they switched to aluminum.”

The brunet hung on to his every word while he was explaining it to him. “I hadn’t thought of that. That is so cool! Are vampires allergic to silver?”

“Yes, I suppose you could call it that,” Ruki hummed quietly in thought. “I do my best to avoid coming into contact with silver objects. It burns my skin when I touch it. I am not sure how long it would take exposure to kill me. I would rather not find out any time soon.”

Uruha looked about to ask another question until Reita stepped in to silence him. “I think that is enough interrogating, Ussan. You’re going to run him off.”

Ruki was silently thankful of the body builder cutting his friend off. He leaned more into Reita’s side, telling himself in his head that he was doing so to get warm. Indeed, the man did feel like a heater against his eternally chilled skin and it did feel quite nice when the man moved his arm slightly to pull him closer. He made himself comfortable in Reita’s arm, completely missing the look Uruha gave the two of them.

“Shall we get this movie night underway then?” Ruki could feel Reita’s voice rumble as he spoke. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv when his two guests agreed.

Throughout the movie, Ruki kept getting closer and closer to the taller blond until Reita moved to lean against the arm of the couch and pull the small vampire to lean against his chest. He lost all focus on the movie when he rested his head on Reita’s chest and realized he could hear his steady heartbeat in his ear. It was an oddly soothing sound and he felt himself relax more into the blond’s arms. The feeling of large fingers threading into his hair once more, this time massaging his scalp, had him practically melting on the spot.

A soft laugh rumbled against his cheek before gently lips touched the top of his head. “Is this helping you get warm?”

Ruki nodded. “Feels nice. Thank you. You are a most gracious host.”

Reita chuckled once more and held him tighter. “I do try my best. I am happy to help you out.”

The vampire made himself comfortable and snuggled close to the warm body under him. He wasn’t quite sure when he drifted off, but the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to a pitch dark room and the sound of gentle snoring in his ear. He was still laying on Reita’s chest while the man slept under him. There was a warm blanket draped over them and he realized they were now alone together.

Carefully, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His movement stirred Reita from his slumber and he groaned a bit as he stretched himself out. “Shit, man. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Ruki let out a small laugh and moved so Reita could sit up fully. “It’s okay. I fell asleep as well. What time is it?”

Reita reached for his phone to check. “Almost five in the morning.”

“Fuck!” Ruki jumped up from the sofa. “The sun will be rising soon. I need to go!”

“Oh, right. Do you live far? I can drive you so you can get home faster,” Reita offered. His eyes were wide at the thought of Ruki getting caught outside and burning to death.

Ruki rushed towards the door. “I appreciate the offer, but seriously I am not that far. Only a short walk. I should be able to make it if I go now!”

“I really don’t mind,” Reita followed him and slipped on his shoes as well. “Please, let me take you home. I will be really mad at myself if you get hurt because you stayed too long with me.”

Ruki wanted to argue, but the determined look in the man’s eyes had him giving in way too quickly. “Okay. But please, we need to hurry.”

Reita nodded and led him from the apartment. They hurried along to the parking garage and Ruki was surprised when Reita rushed over to a motorcycle parked close by. He was handed a helmet before Reita threw his leg over the bike and motioned him to get on as well. Ruki knew he didn’t have the time to think about how dangerous this could be, so he put on the helmet and climbed on behind the body builder. He held tightly to his host as he revved up the engine and sped off. He was so nervous about the speed of their journey that he nearly forgot to give Reita directions to his place.

Thankfully, it was still dark when they arrived. Reita pulled up to the curb and stopped the bike. He watched as Ruki got off and removed the helmet to hand it back to him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Ruki decided to be brave. He leaned in and placed a timid kiss to Reita’s lips.

“Thank you for bringing me home safely,” Ruki whispered against his lips. “I will see you again soon.”

Reita let out a slightly shaken breath. “Get inside quickly. Please stay safe.”

Ruki nodded and ran inside the building. He didn’t stop running until he was safely inside his own apartment. He smiled faintly as he heard the engine of Reita’s motorcycle rev back up and fade into the distance as he went back to his own place. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Reita a quick text on the app they met on. All it contained was his phone number and a heart emote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Uruha a vampire obsessed nerd just for the excuse of being able to insert information about how vampires work in this story? Why yes. Yes I did.


End file.
